


A What If Scenario feat. Larsa Solidor

by greenblanketbythefire



Series: Your Adventures In The Final Fantasy Universe [5]
Category: Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, Autism, Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Hugging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Sweet, fite me on that, super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: Reader meets a young boy in the woods. Little does she know he is the key to unlocking her crush’s affections.I wrote this at like, 4am. Related to my Brick By Boring Brick work. Larsa isn’t in Opera Omnia so I added him in this lil fic instead!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I am still completely infatuated with Vayne.  
I don’t actually expect this to get hits and whatnot. I just wrote it because I wanted to and I wanted to show a couple friends.  
So let’s go!

Angsty stomp, stomp, stomp.

“Look for the herbs, they said.”

More stomping.

“It shouldn’t be hard to find, they said! Well, look at me now, Rosa! _Look at me now.”_

Cecil’s girlfriend, Rosa, was a sweet woman who doubled as an archer and white mage. Her knowledge in healing far preceded my own powers awakening so I trusted her to know what she was doing. Unfortunately, phones do not exist in her world and I had no pictures of what she wanted me to find. Not that there was any signal on this godsforsaken world anyway…

“This fucking forest doesn’t even go anywhere. Piece of shit forest with no cute animals. Ugh, _dammit!”_

Rosa had said that they grew around a specific type of tree trunk. It just so happened that this forest was the only one with that tree. Every trunk I checked for the herbs _didn’t have anything._ Nothing! Just roots. And she was already searching elsewhere. Cecil had asked me to help while Noct and some others were out hunting. Prompto had gone with them.

So I was a little frustrated. And lonely.

I stopped and dropped my arms, loosely doubling over and letting them hang. A frustrated groan left me.

“Might as well head go to the other side and Torsion- wait, Mog warned me against that…”

There was no telling if Spiritus would hijack my path like he did to Vayne’s that one time.

“And it’s not like I can set a tree on fire. I'll roast myself and any other poor sod who got themselves lost. Dammit, why’d I have to go and fuck everything up…”

“Excuse me?”

I leaped nearly _ten feet in the air_ with a startled yelp to match.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you…!”

I whipped around, sword in hand. Before I could stance myself correctly, Ithilcalad dissipated.

_Oh, it’s just a kid. Thank God…_

...Something about the kid seemed familiar. His brown hair went slightly past his shoulders. His clothes looked familiar, too, all green, white, and gold. His belt carried a sword and golden dagger.

_**More** royalty? Damn, what the hell has my life become???_

“I was wondering if you’d be so kind,” Kid said with a distinct London accent, “as to tell me where I am?”

I blinked thrice.

_Oh dear. It’s up to me to fill him in._

So I did. We walked as I explained what I could.

“I see…” Royal Kid trailed after my (long) tale of what the hell was going on. “I cannot say I am entirely pleased with this arrangement, but if that is the only way to return home…”

I narrowed my eyes as he spoke.

_Do I know him from somewhere? I don’t remember him from the last cycle…_

“And it doesn’t sound like you’re overly fond of this, as well.”

“Man, I can’t stress enough how much of an understatement that is.”

“You said there are others? That your brother is here, and a friend? Do you think… maybe some of mine are here?”

“Probably. Everyone’s got someone by now. But, uh…”

My head dropped.

“I’m kinda lost right now.”

“O-oh, um… Well, I’m sure we can find our way out.”

“Actually I have a better plan.”

I curled my fingers and let electricity flow through my soul like a current. There was a deafening _crack!_ and a bolt of lightning struck down from the heavens.

“That’s my Bat Signal. Hopefully Cecil saw it and will dispatch a Rescue Team.”

“Ah, I see.”

Light peered in through the trees from the right. I stepped my way between the thick trees, Royal Kid following close behind me. The sound of something slick and sticky slapping the ground had me halting at the treeline of a small clearing. A Malboro could be seen lashing its tentacles at some rabid wolves, squeezing them to death and killing them before they killed _us._

“On second thought,” I whispered, “let’s find somewhere else.”

Royal Kid peered out from behind me.

“Right,” he agreed quickly. Unfortunately the Malboro caught us right when we made our escape. Leafy tentacles with a foul stench shot out. I managed to slice some in half with Ithilcalad, but RK was smaller and weaker. He got snatched up by the damn thing and pulled back. Malboro had little Malboro babies and looked like it was about to feed RK to them.

I burst into the clearing, wielding a flaming sword.

“HEY!” I shouted. “You smelly piece of shit! Put the kid _down.”_

The thing roared and I charged, slashing at the babies and killing them each with one hit. Then I focused on freeing RK and dodging those damn tentacles.

_I am NOT going to get into a classic hentai scene while a **kid** is around._

“Let,” I grunted. “Him. _Go.”_

With a snap, RK came free and quickly got to his feet. I pulled him behind me. He protested, but I let magic build as we backed up. My hand froze over with frost. Snowflakes swirled through the air. The Malboro roared again and charged to bite us.

I let go of Ithilcalad, pulled my arms back, and shoved them forward. Snow swirled around my arms before launching like a bullet at the flower monster. It froze, trying desperately to break through.

_“Now!”_ I shouted. Together, RK and I dashed at the Malboro with swords in hand. It shattered in a few hits and disappeared into the ground. Chest heaving, I turned on RK, worried as hell. “Are you alright? Are you hurt? God, you _scared me.”_

“I’m fine, truly-!”

I laid my hand on his head and healed him anyway. He wasn’t too terribly hurt, but I felt a few sharp cuts and stings here and there.

“How did you…?”

He looked over himself and then back to me.

“You healed me without a spell.”

I blinker. “Yep. Apparently that’s not as normal around here as I hoped.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Anyway, I think this is a good place to wait.”

I dropped to the ground and let another bolt of lightning loose.

“They’ll be here any minute now.”

RK slowly sat with me. We sat cross legged. I anxiously fiddled with the soft grass for a moment.

_What do I say? Do I ask him what kind of world he’s from? Who his friends are? Maybe I know them by now._

“Oh!” I perked up. “I’m so sorry! I completely forgot to introduce myself. I’m _______, by the way. My brother’s name is Noctis. If I’m not around and you need help, ask him.”

“Larsa,” Larsa said amicably. “And I will keep that in mind.”

_His name sounds familiar… **Have** we met…? Please don’t tell me I’m missing **more** memories…_

“So, ________, your magic is rather fascinating.”

_This kid is really well spoken for, well, for a kid._

“Wait, how old are you?” I asked. “And sorry, I’ll get to that in a minute. We’ve got other kids here but they’re all super young to be in a place like this…”

“Twelve,” Larsa said simply. “And I can take care of myself well enough. But I appreciate your concern nonetheless.”

_TWELVE?!_

I slouched in shock.

“You’re telling me I almost got a _twelve year old_ killed?” I hissed at myself in disbelief.

“Really, I’m alright!” Larsa seemed worried at my sudden distress. “Please don’t worry yourself. Between you and myself, I’d say we did rather well.”

“I mean, yeah, but…”

Static entered the air.

“I’m gonna have a _talk_ with Materia when I meet her again.”

Larsa chuckled nervously.

“But yeah, my magic’s… uh, for lack of better phrasing, god given. Literally. And I didn’t ask for it. Sometimes it almost kills me!”

I smiled for effect. He was instantly taken aback.

_WHY does he seem so familiar?!_

“O-oh, well,” he stuttered. “It’s very impressive. All the magic I’ve seen used requires a spell, chant, or summon of some sort.”

“Hmm… Yeah, that’s what everyone else here does. I feel kinda out of place, heheh… And healing people physically hurts me, so Noct and this other guy I made friends with get pretty protective over me…”

I discluded Vayne’s name in case Larsa was from Ivalice and also harbored a grudge against him.

“Would this be the same person you said you traveled with?” Larsa asked curiously. “I’m rather curious to know what people from other worlds are like.”

“Aha, well…”

My cheeks heated up, flushing quickly. I was eager to talk about Vayne but… I really needed to tone it down just in case.

“Yep,” I answered honestly. “He’s, uh… stern… and serious… but also sweet and caring underneath. You'll probably see him sooner or later. He comes to check on me every so often.”

“Oh, I see.” I didn’t like the look on his face. “You fancy this man.”

If life was an anime, I would’ve shot straight up with my face outlined with a deep red blush and smoke coming from the top of my head.

“Called out by a twelve year old…” I mumbled miserably. “Am I that obvious?”

“A bit, yes,” Larsa said, laughing. “But at the very least, you’re not alone.”

“I suppose…”

I began to tell him about our (me and Vayne) exploration in the castle and the journey to the crystal core.

“And then it turned out he wanted to destroy the world,” I said, leaning to the right slightly. “And I wasn’t about that and we got in an argument which ended in me realizing something wasn’t right with my own memories and a stalemate. I may have made him angry by mentioning the country he’s from.”

Larsa hummed concernedly. “And what happened? _Did_ you destroy the crystal core?”

I slouched again. “Yes… But the planesgorger was going to get it! I absorbed the rest of the power instead of that fu- uh, that dang _snake!”_

_“You_ destroyed it?”

My slouch deepened. “...Yes… I think it surprised everyone, even Him.”

“I should think it would! I don’t know if I could have done such a thing.”

“Please don’t hate me…”

“I don’t. It sounds like you had no other choice. But… what happened after? Why is the world still here if the crystal was destroyed?”

“Well…”

I took off with the tale of the Dark World and all the problems I had there. Including my missing memories.

“And my Friend, he may seem so callous and calculating and sometimes insensitive, but… he’s got a sweet side. As soon as I came out of the mirror, I broke down completely. Crying, sobbing, shouting all the feelings I’d bottled up… Everything I learned from the Oracle came through the floodgates and my Friend… He held me tightly the whole way through…”

“He must care for you an awful lot,” Larsa said, knowingly feeding into my crush. There was a teasing glint in his eye. “I once knew someone like your friend. If I ever saw him acting that way, I’d think he’d have gone _mad.”_

I giggled. “Yeah, my Friend’s pretty awkward with emotions. His heart’s in the right place, though. He just wants to protect what he loves.”

I frowned comically.

“That being said, he’s got a backwards way of going about it.”

“I can only imagine.”

I continued on to when I reunited with Noctis.

“Thankfully, they both came running almost as soon as I started calling out for help. Noctis fought that thing with fury and Vay- ahem, my Friend, he helped me up and made sure I was okay.”

Larsa cocked his head. “Who?”

“The Guy.”

“...Does this man have a name?”

“I think most people do, yes.”

“It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me.”

“Sorry, it’s just…” I straightened up and leaned to the left. “Some people have a looot of history with him. They _hate_ him and harbor a grudge against _me_ for associating myself with him. I doubt they even know much _about him_ other than the things he’s done that have indirectly affected them.”

“That hardly strikes me as fair.”

“It really isn’t… So, uh, sorry… I would tell you, but…”

“You don’t know how I’d react. I understand. Your description and narrative of him merely reminded me of someone…”

Larsa’s adorable appearance suddenly took on a depressed and regretful expression.

“You okay…?” I asked. “I won’t pry, but I’ve already told you most of my problems.”

“Thank you, but I’ll be alright.”

“Okay… But just so you know, I’m adopting you and you can come to me with anything, okay?”

“You’re- what?”

I reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. His face was a look of utter bewilderment.

“You’re my brother now,” I said. A smile slowly stretched across my face. “I can’t wait to tell Noctis.”

“U-um, really, I’m flattered, but-!”

_“There_ you are!” Penelo suddenly interrupted.

“We thought we’d lost you forever!” Vaan’s voice also cut through our conversation. I retracted my hand as my eye twitched in annoyance.

“Hey, Desert Boy,” I muttered.

“You’re lucky we decided to help you _at all,”_ Ashe chastised.

“No one asked _you.”_

“Vaan!” Larsa scrambled to feet. “Ashe! Penelo! I had no idea you were here, too!”

I paled.

_Oh **fuck.**_

“Larsa?!” “Is that…?”

Their reunion was lost on me as my shock took over. I’d just practically confessed to one of Vayne’s enemies my undying love for him.

_ **FUCK.** _

Ashe then gently tugged Larsa closer to them.

“I’m giving you this advice as a friend,” she warned. Her finger pointed directly at me. “Stay _away_ from her.”

“Why?” Larsa asked. “She’s done nothing to hurt me. She _saved_ me from a Malboro.”

“Uh, Ashe?” Vaan added. “I mean, I know we hate Vayne and all, but ______ 's not all that dangerous.”

“Not all that dangerous?!” Ashe protested. “Vaan, whenever she gets angry, she summons a _storm!”_

“Um, hey, can we not-?” I tried.

“Still,” Penelo reasoned. “She’s Noctis’ sister. If he trusts her, we should, too.”

_“Thank_ you, Penelo,” I said.

“Does Noctis know she destroyed the crystal core on _Vayne’s_ orders?” Ashe furthered. My hands curled into fists.

“I didn’t _do_ it because anyone _told_ me to. I did it because that damn snake would’ve taken it _first_ if I hadn’t!”

“That’s _hardly_ an excuse!” Ashe stormed over to me. “You have _no_ right to be in this group after siding with such a _villain.”_

Electricity crackled in the air.

“He is _not,”_ I emphasized, “a _villain._ He’s an antagonist. There’s a _difference._ You want a villain? Try _Kefka._ Or _Sephiroth._ Hell, _Garland_ sure is! Vayne isn’t. He just wants to protect what he loves!”

“And _you’re_ somehow _okay_ with that!” Ashe shouted.

“I am _not_ okay with it, but I _tolerate_ it and _look past it_ because at least _I_ have an _open mind!”_

Just as Larsa shouted “That’s _enough!”,_ thunder rolled and a small crack of lightning flashed in the sky. I immediately backed down to calm myself.

Ashe tried to the same, but continued with determination. She pointed at me again.

_“Larsa,”_ she said, voice wavering with anger, “this _girl_ has been _fraternizing_ with your _brother.”_

“With his _what?”_ I questioned.

“Vayne is my brother,” Larsa said, surprisingly calm. “I apologize, I should have given you my last name earlier. My full name is Larsa Ferrinas Solidor.”

One…

Two…

Three…

_“Ehhh?!”_ I was so shocked to the point that my back went straight. _“What?!_ You’re _that_ Larsa? I _knew_ your name sounded familiar!”

“Are you _that_ dense?” Ashe accused. I glared at her.

“Don’t talk to yourself like that. It’s not healthy.”

“Why, you-!”

“I _said,”_ Larsa raised his voice, “that’s _enough.”_

I at least had the courtesy to look somewhat guilty.

“Princess Ashe, I hardly think that’s any way to treat someone who seems so kind.”

“Wha-?” Ashe started. “How am _I_ at fault?”

_“Because_ _______ is not from our world. It isn’t fair to completely fault her because she does not share our experiences. And while things with my brother did end poorly, I do appreciate that _someone_ has tried to understand him when I could not, myself.”

I felt extremely awkward and shifted my weight.

“But she _does_ know what he’s done!” Ashe claimed. “We told her to ask since she wouldn’t listen and she did! She _still_ follows him _blindly!”_

“I don’t follow him _blindly!”_ I argued. “I’ve been with Noctis since I found him again. I only went with Vayne first because I felt _safer_ with him than anyone else!”

_“Which is exactly the problem!”_

“For goodness’ sake, just _stop!”_ Larsa intervened. “_______ has told me the whole story of her journey with my brother, albeit leaving his name out in case I reacted the same way as all of you. But it _sounds_ to me as if he has done more good for her than harm. I may not understand, but from her story alone, I can safely bet that he _does_ care for her.”

“Her story _romanticizes him!”_ Ashe blamed. “And I hardly care about what it does for _her._ I’m more concerned about her _loyalties.”_

“Okay, ow…” I said. “Don’t care about you, either, but why the _fuck_ would I stay with Noctis if I was more loyal to Vayne? Noctis is _my brother._ He’s saved my life several times and welcomed me with open arms into his small circle _and_ stayed with me when my home was destroyed. It may not be an extensive amount of time, but I’ve known him for longer. You think I’d throw it all away just for one person I’ve known for maybe a week?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised!”

“You don’t even _know_ me! You haven’t even made the _effort_ to get to know me!”

“I know enough from Vaan!”

“Vaan doesn’t know me either!”

“Please…” Larsa said resignedly. “We can resolve this without fighting. Just please calm down…”

I let myself relax a little. “Sorry… I’m not used to being verbally attacked like this.”

“Uh, is everything okay in here?” I voice I knew well was laid over me like fresh sheets on a new mattress. I sighed and let the tension flow out of me.

“Noctis…”

“We heard shouting,” Prompto chipped in. “Are you okay?”

“I am now, yeah. Thanks.”

Noctis’ eyes landed on Ashe. “The hell is your problem? Stop picking on _______!”

Larsa sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to be heard.

“I will when she gains a brain and ditches the _monster_ of a man she calls a crush!” Ashe declared. I snapped.

“HE IS _NOT A MONSTER!”_ I screeched, rushing forward, sword in hand. Ashe had her own quickly enough. Before we could clash, I was caught by Noctis and Prompto and she, by Larsa and Vaan while Penelo was torn between stopping both of us. I struggled to escape as storm clouds formed overhead. “If you even _thought_ about his _history_ and _why_ he did what he did, you might _possibly_ come to the same conclusion _I have!”_

“And what conclusion would that be?!”

_“THAT IT’S THE ONLY DAMN **FUCKING THING HE KNOWS!”**_

“Oh dear…” I froze as a new person entered the clearing. “Oh darling, what _have_ you gotten yourself into this time?”

Vayne came strolling into the picture. Ashe’s features hardened even more as he turned to stand directly in front of me.

_“Every time. **Every. Time.**_ You get into trouble _every time_ I leave.”

I shrunk back into Noct and Prom. “Sorry…”

“Whatever happened to _taking care of yourself?”_

“She started it!”

“I did _not!”_ Ashe said defiantly.

“Did to!”

“Did _not!”_

“Yes, well,” Vayne said, turning so he could look at both of us. “When you two are done _acting like children-...”_ He stopped completely as he noticed our new guest. “...Larsa…?”

“...Hello…brother,” Larsa said uneasily. I noticed the familiar swelling of rage well up Vayne as his back straightened to bring himself up to his full height. He slowly turned to me. I nearly whimpered at the calm fury in his eyes being directed _at me._

“You…” He calmed himself. “You did not think… to _tell_ me of this…?”

“I-I was going to… I was going to have Mog call you when we got out of here…” I explained. My eyebrows furrowed angrily and I glared at Ashe. “But then _somebody_ decided to pick a fight!”

“‘Pick a fight?’” Ashe repeated. _“You_ were the one who drew your sword first!”

“You drew yours, too! And at least I _tried_ to calm down when Larsa said to!”

“So did I!”

“Yeah, right, you-!”

_“That,”_ Vayne’s voice was loud enough for us both to stop talking, _“is **enough.”**_

He looked between us both for a moment and then rounded on me.

“You and I will be having our _own_ little talk later,” he said with one finger up. I cowered a little under his accusing gaze. “As for the rest of you…” He turned to Ashe, hands behind his back. “Lady Ashe, I would _appreciate it_ if you would not provoke our resident mage. I believe the change in weather is reason enough.”

He gestured to the sky, which was heavy with dark clouds, ready to rain.

“Your _girlfriend,”_ Ashe spat, “has _no right_ to be in this group after siding with _you.”_

“‘No right’?” I could practically feel him steeling his eyes even further. “I do not believe it is for _you_ to decide who or who _doesn’t_ belong in which group. That is, unfortunately, for the damned gods to decide. And as far as I am aware, _Materia_ summoned both you _and_ ________. Protest all you wish. _I_ cannot change that, though I might’ve liked to.”

“That’s-! Well, _clearly_ there has been a mistake! Hasn’t there been? Larsa?”

“...For once my brother and I are in agreement,” Larsa said slowly. “I have already told you that it isn’t right to accuse someone who does not share your experiences.”

Vayne nodded. “There we have it. You needn’t apologize; I know you wouldn’t. But I must ask you leave _______ be. She has been through enough already without being condemned for befriending someone she finds comforting.”

“That’s a rather conceited claim,” Ashe defied him.

“Am I wrong?” Vayne asked me. I paused for a second.

“Um…” I scrambled to get my thoughts together. “No, not really. I couldn’t have… I don’t know what would’ve happened without you there when I… When I…”

“You needn’t say it, my dear.” He turned back to the Ivaliceans. “The spirit moogle summoned me when you did not return and the storm began to form. You are not far from the exit to the forest.”

He glanced at his brother.

“If I may… I believe there are some… matters which we discuss.”

Larsa nodded solemnly. “Very well. I trust you’ll be well without me?”

His friends confirmed it and Vaan had to drag Ashe away before a _real_ fight broke out. As Vayne and Larsa started to slowly follow behind them, I remembered something.

“Vayne!” I called. He turned. “Remember what I told you! Be nice! And understanding! Just listen for once!”

“Yes, yes, I know,” he said, sighing. “You and I will speak later. Do _not_ expect me to forget.”

My heart sank with fear. I was not looking forward to that talk.

“You’re lucky Ignis isn’t here to give you an earful,” Noctis growled as we hung around the edge of the forest. The walk back was silent but for the crunching of leaves beneath our feet. Now I waited for Vayne to return to chew me out for picking fights. “She’s such a bitch, it’s pissing me off.”

“Or Gladio,” Prompto added, somewhat fearfully. I shuddered at the thought of an extensive lecture from Ignis and a round of harsh training with Gladio.

“At least I’m standing up for myself,” I said, crossing my arms.

“More for Vayne than anyone else,” Noct said truthfully.

“Still. I may think lowly of myself, but even _I_ know I shouldn’t be treated this way just for knowing and liking a person. It’s not he’s _Hitler.”_

“Uh, who?” Prompto asked. An exclamation mark went off in my head as I remembered they didn’t know about Earth's history.

“Just the guy who started World War Two. He had six million people killed in concentration camps just because he hated them and their religion. _Innocent people._ Actively hunted down and carted off to die or be worked to death or used in inhumane experiments. Vayne would never do something like that.”

“That you know of!”

I gave Prom a gentle shove. “Don’t.”

“Sorry.”

“And how exactly did this ‘world war’ end?” Vayne’s voice sent me _leaping_ forward.

“God! Don’t do that! God, you and your brother are so alike, it’s kinda creepy!”

“Hardly,” came Larsa’s voice. “Though I once would’ve considered it a compliment.”

Vayne pretended not to be hurt. “And the war?”

“Germany thankfully lost once my country began fighting on both sides of the world and they made the surprisingly common mistake of invading Russia in the winter. Hitler killed himself before he could be punished. It is now illegal to name your child Adolph Hitler in Germany.”

“Was a war really necessary?” Larsa asked. His innocence made my heart swell.

“Kid, if you’d seen Earth’s history, all you’d see is the color red with some gold bits in between.”

“Hmm…”

“Hey, I don’t like it either. I swear World War Three was about to start when I left. At least _that_ never happened.”

I locked eyes with Vayne.

“Vayne, not to be dramatic or anything, but I would literally _die_ for your brother.”

“Please don’t,” Larsa said. Vayne sighed.

“Come now,” he said. “I would never allow that to happen. You know I would die for both of you first.”

“Hey, don’t say things like that…” I shifted awkwardly. “Not when you don’t mean it…”

“I _do_ mean it. It is not my fault you do not believe me.”

“Will you two just fuck already?” Noctis said in an annoyed tone. His arms were crossed.

_**“NOCTIS!”**_ I screeched in embarrassment.

“I can’t stand the romantic tension between you two. It’s suffocating!”

“Seconded!” Prompto chimed in.

“That makes three of us,” Larsa agreed. Vayne stared at him, betrayed. “Though I would not use such terminology.”

Noctis shrugged. “Kiss, fuck, whatever. Just do it before I lock you in a room together.”

_“Noctis,”_ I hissed through gritted teeth. _“I. Hate. You.”_

“Not my fault you’re both oblivious to the other’s feelings.”

Vayne cleared his throat, also thoroughly embarrassed. “Yes, well, I believe it is high time _______ has received a scolding since you have neglected to do it yourself.”

“Hey, whatever you’re into. ________ 's probably up for anything if it’s with you.”

_“Noctis,”_ I growled, shaking. My sword appeared in my hand. _“I swear if you don’t start running, I will **cut you in half.”**_

“Uh, Noct? I think we should leave them be,” Prompto suggested, scared of my wrath. Larsa gave his brother a prompting nudge before approaching Noctis.

“Take as much time as you like,” he said before leading my friends away. “I’ll make sure Ashe has calmed down.”

Once they were a good distance away, I swiftly spun around to say, “You can ignore my brother. He’s an idiot.”

Vayne did not look happy. At all.

“Then do tell me,” he said, hands on his hips, “which screams more of idiocy to you: harmless, teasing banter or picking fights with someone you are supposed to be _allied with?”_

I shrunk back.

“U-um…” I stuttered. “She- she was- I mean, at least I stood up for myself for once!”

“Correction,” Vayne stopped me, “you stood up for _me,_ not yourself.”

He stepped forward.

“You _never_ think for _yourself!”_

Step.

“I ask _one_ thing of you, and you cannot even do it!”

Step.

“Is it _really_ so hard to assess when a situation is detrimental for _you_ rather than someone else?”

He towered over me. I felt helpless and scared. I’d been so proud for actively countering someone instead of running away. He was making me feel bad for it.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself? You could have torn a _rift_ between your group. I _know_ that would make you feel exceedingly guilty.”

“...Would you rather I had run away?” I asked quietly. “Avoid my problems, like I _always do?_ Dammit, I didn’t _ask_ to be this way! It’s not _my_ fault I don’t have my medicine anymore! Why am I being faulted for running _towards_ conflict instead of _away_ from it like I usually do?”

“Do _not_ guilt me into letting you off easily. At the very least, you could have tried to diffuse the situation calmly, peacefully.”

“Oh, _that’s_ rich coming from someone who would rather start a war than go the peaceful route!”

He closed the distance between us. I was pressed against him, his hand tilting my head back. Fear zipped through me at the rage in his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

He loosened his grip as he saw he had frightened me. “Let us not bring other issues into this again, yes?”

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”

His hand left me. I stepped back as it gently placed itself on my shoulder.

“________, I would never hurt you,” he said quietly. “Please do not think that I would. Do you have any idea how frightened _I_ was at the thought of you taking on Princess Ashe and her friends? I hardly noticed your own. For the millionth time, you nearly gave me a _heart attack.”_

“...You were scared for me?” I asked, head tilting to the side. He blinked in surprise at his own words. His eyes closed for a few seconds before opening once more.

“Of _course_ I was.”

“But why?”

“Is it really so difficult for you to comprehend that I care for you?”

“...A little.”

“And yet you know Noctis cares for you.”

“That’s different.”

“Is it?” He straightened himself a little. “Is it really so different, two men coming into contact with you, getting to know you, starting to care for you. Is it truly _different?”_

I looked down. “...Yes.”

“Then please explain to me _how_ it is different. I cannot for the life of me understand…”

A quiet fell over us as I struggled to think of what to tell him. I didn’t have much of a choice. I had to confess my feelings or… this might not end well. What was I supposed to say? “I consider you a very good friend and Noctis is more like my brother”? But I don’t doubt Prompto’s feelings, so that wouldn’t work. So what should I do? Did I really have to tell him?

“_______…?”

My hand clasped over the other as my eyes averted themselves.

“I- it’s…” How did I phrase it? Could I really tell him with spoken words? Could I quote something to make it easier? I had never memorized any Shakespeare. Sonnets, love poems, love letters, nothing. I could think of nothing. “I _can’t.”_

“Can’t what, darling?”

“I don’t know how to _say it.”_

“...Take your time.”

I shook my head, panic setting in. “I don’t. I can’t- It doesn’t- I don’t know _how.”_

“Shh, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Getting frantic, I unlocked my phone and began to go through my photos, hoping one had the right emotion I needed to display. Vayne waited patiently. The more I scrolled, the more useless photos I found. When I gasped in frustration, I realized I couldn’t speak.

“Darling, what is it?”

I sighed exasperatedly and had my hands gesture to convey my helplessness.

“I cannot understand what you are trying to tell me. You need to use your words, _______.”

I sighed again and unlocked my phone and frantically typed this into my notes:

**I CAN’T TALK BECAUSE I’VE GONE NONVERBAL BECAUSE AUTISM BECAUSE I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU AND YOU’VE FORCED ME INTO CONFESSING. THAT’S WHY NOCTIS WAS TEASING ME EARLIER BECAUSE HE THINKS IT’S FUNNY BUT ALSO ANNOYING BECAUSE I’VE LIKED YOU SINCE WE MET.**

As he read it, my hands covered my face. I was ready for rejection (read: _not ready at all_), for him to never want to speak to me again. I waited as he processed the words on the screen. It felt like forever, but in reality was only a handful of seconds. My throat was tight, tears threatening to escape I interpreted his silence to mean he didn’t feel the same way.

_Please, please don’t hate me._

But then… A very soft “oh, darling…” danced into my ears before warm arms pulled me into an even warmer embrace. My surprised squeak was muffled as one arm stayed around my waist and the other moved to keep my head against his chest. I felt his head lean down to rest on my mine, his nose poking into my hair.

“There is _nothing_ to be ashamed of,” he said quietly, softly as he could. “No one should ever be faulted for fancying someone.”

“It’s _more_ than that…” I croaked, able to speak now that he couldn’t see my face. “It’s… It’s stupid and I hate it. You’ve become a special interest but you’re a _person_ and I hate it because I seem obsessive and clingy and-”

“Shh… Not once have I ever thought of you as such.”

“......You haven’t…?”

“No, darling. You cannot help who you are. What I see is not mania or overwhelming infatuation. It is _loyalty, unwavering_ loyalty. The way you _bond_ with others… It is a sight to behold. It was one of the first things I noticed about you given our second meeting in that tower. ...How I wished it was mine.”

_...Huh?_

“And now that I have it, I _will not_ let it go. I will let _no harm_ come to you again. The stability and comfort I offered you, it shall always be there for whenever you ask. Your affections are a _gift,_ my dear. I would not lie to you. You have my word.”

_...Is… is he confessing, himself…?_

“Um…” I fought for the courage to ask. “Is that… I mean, are you…? Do you… um… I…”

“Must I say it aloud…?”

“I… I can’t… Yes…”

He retracted himself to make eye contact with me. Both his hands held me steady.

“________, I have never felt this way before, so I apologize if it… seems awkward. But yes, I… share your..._feelings._ It is difficult to process, but I am coming to terms with it. Romantic love is a luxury, a privilege I never thought I would have. I have felt lust before, yes, but romance is… something else entirely. What I do know, however, is that should you ask the world of me, I would give it to you in a heartbeat.”

I imagined myself pausing before jumping and wrapping my arms around him happily. That did not happen. Instead it felt like a dream, like I was floating. My heart was light and airy, a Gothic cathedral bathed in the light pouring in from red and pink stained glass. I didn’t want it to end. So I shuffled forward slowly until I was able to pull him into another warm hug. It was instantly returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But if they had actually fucked tho


	2. SECOND SCENARIO- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Noel find a boy in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This_ is what I actually had in mind when I started this. I just got carried away with the first scenario lol.

“Hey, Noct, over here!”

Noctis began jogging over to where Noel was crouching behind some bushes. He got down next to him and peered over the leaves. Their hunt had yielded little results thus far. Now, however, Noctis set his sights on a Behemoth scrounging around on the other side of a small clearing. It hadn’t noticed them just yet. Perfect.

“You ready?”

“Hell yeah,” Noctis said. A sword appeared in his hand. “Are you?”

“‘Course. We’ll catch him off guard. On three… One…”

“Two…”

“Thr-!”

A loud roar cut them off as a boy wandered into the clearing, catching the attention of the Behemoth. Noct swore as the boy was startled into producing his own sword and golden dagger. The beast was much, much bigger than him, though. Noctis’ heart lurched forward as the Behemoth clawed at him. He got to his feet.

“Come on!” he said loudly. “We gotta help him!”

With Noel hot on his trail, Noctis shot forward. When he was about halfway across the clearing, he flung his sword in front of him. The world turned upside down and he found himself right at the beast’s side with a perfect warp. He began cutting away. With Ignis here now and with Behemoth meat, they’d have a glorious meal waiting as soon as they returned! Noel joined in soon enough. With the three of them, the beast fell quickly. Noct’s sword dissipated into crystalline sparks. They turned to the boy.

“Hey, you alright?” Noctis asked him. The boy was sheathing his sword.

“Yes, thank you,” he said. He brought a hand to his heart and bowed his head. “I am in your debt.”

“Heh, it’s all good. We were gonna kill this thing anyway.”

Noel was busy harvesting the meat. Noctis tilted his head.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. You just get here?”

The boy nodded. “Larsa. Larsa Solidor. The goddess Materia has already informed me of the circumstances.”

“Huh. Well, that saves me a long explanation.”

Noel came to join them. “All done. Ready to head back?”

“Yeah.” Noct turned back to Larsa. “Come on. We’ll show you where everyone else is.”

“Thank you,” Larsa said. They started walking through the forest. “I was told my friends may be here.”

“Probably. Wouldn’t doubt it.”

“I think everyone has someone,” Noel told him. “Like I have Serah and Lightning. Noctis has his sister and his friends.”

“Yeah.”

Larsa nodded. They traveled the next few moments in silence. Noctis went over what to tell the others when they returned. Hopefully they’d find this guy’s group pretty quickly. Their numbers were growing by the hour.

And then something hit him in the face. Figuratively.

“Hold on,” Noctis said, twisting himself to look at Larsa. “Did you say ‘Solidor’?”

The boy nodded. “I did. I am the youngest of my House.” His gaze moved elsewhere. “And currently the only living.”

“Yeah, well, not so much anymore.”

Larsa straightened up. “You mean-? Wait… That isn’t possible.”

“It is. We’ve met your brother. Several times.”

Noctis thought that would’ve made him happy, but… If anything, Larsa now looked conflicted.

“I assume it was not on good terms…” he said. Noctis shrugged.

“Well, I mean, he and my sister are practically dating, so…”

Larsa stopped in his tracks. “I’m… sorry? We  _ are _ talking about my brother, yes?  _ Vayne Solidor?” _

“Yeah. It’s… a long story. You should ask her. She’d be more than willing to tell you. He’s not all bad. Just overprotective.”

Larsa hesitantly took a few steps forward. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Look, it’s… I’ll introduce you to her. She’s a bit shy, but if you just  _ mention _ Vayne, she lights up like some damn fireworks. Maybe even literally with that magic of hers…”

They breached the treeline. Coincidentally, Vaan and his friends were nearby. He waved them down. Vaan came over, curious.

“Hey, what’s up?” the desert boy asked.

“Found one of yours in there,” Noct said. Noel told Noctis he’d take the meat to Ignis. “So yeah…”

“Vaan!” Larsa came forward eagerly. Noctis took his leave as they reunited. “I was hoping I’d find you here!”

“Larsa?!” Vaan was taken aback. “What’re  _ you _ doing here?!”

“The same as you. I’ve already been told what’s going on, so there’s no need to explain.”

“That’s awesome! Come on - Penelo and Ashe and everyone else’s here, too!”

It was a somewhat happy reunion. Larsa did note that Ashe seemed distracted and bitter (again) and was often looking off to the side as though she was keeping an eye out for something. Vaan began his own personal account of one of the most recent events.

“And then  _ boom! _ He disappeared into a Torsion, never to be seen again!”

“Vaan, that is  _ not _ how it happened,” Penelo accused. “We  _ both _ know _______ snapped and nearly  _ killed _ him.”

“But do you blame her? Kefka practically murdered Noctis!”

“Which is  _ exactly why _ we should be  _ watching her!” _ Ashe cut in. “I know Vayne took away the sword, but she went  _ insane!” _

“More like she’s overly protective,” Balthier said calmly. “Noctis did the same when the Emperor kidnapped her, remember?”

All but Fran, Basch, and Larsa shuddered at the memory of Noctis’ armiger repeatedly slamming and  _ cutting _ into the Emperor. Who had deserved it. And not just for kidnapping someone.

“So the moral of the story is don’t piss off the Caelums,” Vaan looked at Larsa. “But other than that, they’re cool.”

Larsa was looking at the ground. His gaze moved back up with a question. “And who exactly  _ is _ this _______? Noctis told me she and my brother are… close.”

Ashe bristled and stepped down from the boulder she was sitting on. “_______ is not to be trusted. Frankly, I want her  _ gone. _ She does not belong here.”

“Oh, come on,” Vaan countered, crossing his arms. “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“I thought you hated her, too!”

“I don’t  _ hate _ her. I just didn’t trust her at first. But I do now; she’s more like Noctis than she is like  _ Vayne.” _

“She frightens me when she’s angry…” Penelo muttered.

_ “Exactly!” _ Ashe declared.  _ “Thank _ you! She’s dangerous-!”

“Oh, please,” Balthier cut her off. “She’s only  _ dangerous _ when someone she cares about is in trouble. When she has no stake in the matter, she’s rather passive.” He locked eyes with Larsa. “Something she and your brother seem to have in common.”

“I hold nothing against her,” Basch assured Larsa. “As long as her loyalties lie with everyone else’s in the safekeeping of our homes.”

“There’s  _ another problem,” _ Ashe seethed. “She doesn’t  _ have _ a home!”

“She wants to protect Noctis’, doesn’t she?” Penelo asked. “Because she doesn’t want them to experience what she did…”

_ “What _ did she experience?” Larsa asked.

“That’s hardly an excuse!” Ashe ignored him. “Noctis and his friends are here for that. Why would they need  _ her?” _

“Would you stop already?” Vaan argued. “You’re just jealous she’s in love and you  _ aren’t.” _

Ashe stiffened. “Why  _ you…!” _

“That’s  _ enough!” _ Larsa silenced them. “Will someone please tell me who this woman is and  _ what _ she has to do with my brother? I would  _ like _ to know their history before I form my opinion on the matter.”

Everyone was silent. They all looked back and forth between each other. No one knew what to say or how to even address Larsa’s question.

“Well? Does  _ nobody _ actually know what has occurred between them?”

Balthier sighed. “All I know she calls me ‘Not-Ignis’ after her friend, who I  _ suppose _ does resemble me in some way. What I  _ can _ tell you is that she tends to pacify Vayne to some small extent.”

_ “Pacify? _ My brother is not easily  _ pacified.” _

“Precisely the point. He knows he has nothing left to live for, so he’s dedicated himself to her protection whilst they are both here. Noctis told me that much.”

“I think they’re cute…” Penelo said, hands clasped behind her back. “He’s less frightening when she’s around.”

Larsa had never been more confused. His brother?  _ In love? _ That was impossible. Vayne had  _ never _ shown any interest in women before. He had always dedicated himself to his work, to his country, to his family and lineage. And now this one woman comes along and suddenly he’s smitten?

“I would like to meet her,” he decided. “For it would  _ seem _ that none of you truly have the answers I seek.”

Basch looked out to the field next to them. He nodded in the direction of a group of four. “She’s over there. Her friends are a welcome lot. Even if she can hardly speak around others when it counts, they’ll be able to help you.”

“I wouldn’t,” Ashe warned. She looked Larsa in the eye. “Don’t go near her. She isn’t to be trusted.”

Well now he didn’t know  _ what _ to do.

Larsa spent the next hour pondering what to do next. He knew the end goal of his purpose on this world. He simply needed to follow the others and assist them when he could. But this relationship between his brother and _______… It didn’t rub him the wrong way, but… It  _ was _ surprising. He didn’t know how to feel about it. Balthier had told him about what happened when a giant machine had attacked her and everyone had come to help. Vayne hadn’t jumped into battle. He went to  _ comfort her. _ That alone set him back. How should he feel about all of this? Should he approve? Should he not?

So, like Ashe, Larsa opted to watch her from afar. She seemed nice enough. Happy around her friends, awkward around those she didn’t know as well. That made her more intriguing. If she wasn’t naturally outgoing and trusting, then how had she come to know his brother? Pure chance? Fate? He had to make a move soon. He had to  _ know. _ If this wasn’t a healthy relationship, he would have to take action. It hurt to think that he’d have to be at odds with his beloved brother again, but… If it had to be done…

“Hey, Ignis!” We all took notice of Noctis and Noel coming up to join us. “We got the meat you wanted.”

“Ah, splendid,” Ignis said, satisfied. “Precisely what I needed.”

“That it?”

Ignis hummed, looking through his notes. “No… It would seem we are missing a few herbs and spices. I’m afraid I don’t have them with me.”

Prompto and I were perched on a couple of boulders underneath a shady tree. Noctis glanced up at me but said nothing. I waved. He held up his hand in response.

“What do you need?” Noel asked. “More meat?”

Ignis tapped his chin with his pen. “A bit more wouldn’t hurt. Certainly would help with such a large crowd. What I really need is…”

I tuned him out and let my eyes wander across the landscape. Vaan and his friends were hanging out in a little boulder outcrop like we were. It looked like someone new had joined them. Cool. On the side of the field was Terra, Warrior, and a few others I couldn’t quite make out or recall the names of.

“...for me?”

_ This is a nice break… No monsters, no conflict… Just… hanging out with the promise of food. _

“________?”

“Huh?” I jerked out my thoughts. “What?”

“Would you and Prompto mind helping me find a few things?” Ignis asked.

“Oh! Sure. Whatcha need?”

Prompto and I spent the next long while looking for a very specific type of herb that lay somewhere in this field. Several times we thought we had found it. We were wrong and Ignis sent us out again. It felt more like thirty minutes, but by the time we actually found the damn leaves, an hour or so had passed. Once delivered to Ignis, I got up on my boulder again. I closed my eyes for a quick rest.

“Hey, Ignis?” That was Penelo’s voice. “I was wondering if maybe you needed any help? I used to help someone back home in the kitchen, so I thought I’d offer.”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind some extra help,” came Ignis’ friendly reply.

_ Hey, that’s my job…! _

_ But it means you don’t have to get up. _

_ Oh. Good point. Carry on! _

“Go on!” I heard Penelo whisper. “She’s really nice, just ask her!”

I opened my eyes to see the new boy accompanying her. I blinked and closed my eyes again. My head rested on my hand which was propped up on my leg.

_ Maybe a quick nap would be okay… _

“Excuse me.”

My eyes flickered open. The new boy stood in front of my boulder. He stood with his back straight and determined intent in his eyes. His long, dark hair struck me as familiar, as did his eyes. Had I seen him somewhere before?

He cleared his throat so as to gather his courage to continue speaking. “I was told you know my brother. And… I was wondering if perhaps you could tell me exactly how this relationship of yours came to be…?”

He started out strong, but got more nervous the longer he spoke. My heart melted just a bit. I knew exactly how that felt. But… There was just one problem.

“Hey, Noct?” I asked. He shot back a ‘what?’ “Is there a brother you have I don’t know about?”

The new boy laughed. “No, no. My apologies. My name is Larsa, Larsa Solidor.”

Blink, blink. My whole body rose as my back straightened in excitement. My eyes grew wide and a dorky smile came upon my lips. My hands fell to my sides to grip the boulder so I didn’t fall off.

“No way,” I said. I did my best to calm the excitement rising inside me so I didn’t weird him out. “You’re- No. Wait. Let me make sure I’m not mixing things up-!”

“I am Vayne’s brother, if you’re wondering,” Larsa explained. My toes tapped happily inside my shoes.

_ “No way!” _ My smile grew wider. “Sorry if I seem weird, but, like - your brother’s told me all about you!”

It was his turn to be surprised. “He… has?”

“Yes! Gosh, he loves you so much, you know.”

That surprised him even more.

“And - I know he’s, like, emotionally constipated, but- Wow!”

I shook myself off.

“Sorry, I don’t know what else to say- oh shit.”

“Is… something the matter?” Larsa asked, now concerned.

“It’s really, really,  _ really _ nice to meet you, but like… He’s gonna be  _ pissed _ when he finds out you’re here.”

He sighed. “Please don’t remind me.”

“Not because of conflict or whatever. I just figured he wouldn’t like some random gods messing with his beloved brother. I mean, he’s already pissed at the Astrals for messing with  _ me.” _

“Yes.” Larsa took that opportunity. “That’s… what I would like to speak with you about.”

“The Astrals?”

“No. About… you. And my brother. Vaan and the others can’t tell me much. Only what they’ve seen and I’ve heard there is much more to your relationship than that… And your own brother wouldn’t tell me much either.”

I narrowed my eyes at Noctis.

“What?” he asked. “Figured he could ask you himself.”

I rolled my eyes and patted at a space on the boulder. “Figures. Come on up here. Do I have a  _ story _ for you.”

Larsa clambered up beside me. I was then struck again by how much he and Vayne resembled each other.

“Man, you guys look alike.”

He blinked. “Well, we are brothers…” He glanced at Noctis. I decided to answer  _ that _ question before he could even ask it.

“Noctis and I aren’t actually related. We’re from different worlds, actually. And I’ll… probably have to tell you a bit about that for you to understand pretty much everything, so…”

I gave Larsa a short account of my adventures on Eos. It was then the similarities between he and Vayne died and the differences began. Larsa was much more open and empathetic than his brother. I chalked it up to the age difference. Didn’t he say Larsa was only  _ twelve? _

“The next morning,” I was saying, “we all slept in and when we got back into the Regalia, Noctis and I fell asleep.”

“And  _ that’s _ when they came here for the first time!” Prompto added. He, Noctis, Ignis, and Penelo were listening to the story as I went. Sometimes the guys would make comments or make their own little additions.

I nodded. “It was a desert wasteland back then. Sand, dirt, and stone for as far as the eye could see. With Materia’s tower in the distance. We met Lightning and Warrior right off the bat and they filled us in on what happened the last couple times they were there. When we got to Materia’s tower, she told us about needing energy borne from battle to save her world. She had pretty much kidnapped us. My first kidnapping. Not the last.”

“What?” Larsa was concerned. Noctis narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t,” he said. “Tell him about that later.”

Larsa was very intrigued by _________ 's story. He knew his brother would be, too. It was tragic and heartwarming in all the right (and wrong) ways. His heart went out to her as she described the lonely feelings she got from being so far from home for so long. But… Vayne wouldn’t have felt such things. So what had caused him to keep such interest in her?

“Warrior and Cecil were kind enough to let us travel with them,” _______ went on. “And we fought several manikins along the way. I don’t know if you’ve seen them yet, but… they look just like us but are white and gray, faded. Pretty depressing, actually.”

“I’ll say…” Noctis commented, arms crossed. It was then Larsa realized just  _ how much _ he had missed. There was a lot more to this story than Vaan and Ashe had let on. More than they maybe even  _ knew. _

“And along the way, more portals opened up to take us across the ravines,” _______ said. “In one of them, we saw the real culprit for what was going on. The planesgorger, freshly hatched and looking for dimensions to munch on. Warrior and Cecil were kinda vague on that, but the next portal we went through didn’t really give them time to explain.

“We were in this weird looking, dark room. A red crystal hovered in the middle, one of Spiritus’. A man stood with it, his back to us. And that man-...”

“-was my brother?” Larsa finished. ______ nodded with a dreamy smile. It truly baffled him how much she  _ loved _ his brother. “And I assume you fought him?”

“We did, but… he had some things to say beforehand that kinda rubbed us the wrong way. Thankfully, Noctis is a good mediator.”

“What did he say?”

“Called us ‘the goddess’ blind faithful’ and something about… oh what was it…”

“All we had to do was listen and obey,” Noctis said for me. “You didn’t really like that.”

“I am an outlier and should not be counted!” ______ laughed. “And I said it, too.” Her expression fell to a more somber one. “Being taken from home and put on  _ two _ worlds left me pretty frustrated…”

“I don’t blame you,” Larsa said comfortingly. “I know I would feel similarly.”

“Then there was the fight - that I  _ tried _ to opt out of because: inexperienced. Buuuut… there was a third manikin this time, of  _ me. _ So I kinda had to. I accidentally set the room on fire, too.”

Larsa brought a finger to his chin. “This magic of yours  _ is _ rather potent…”

She sighed.  _ “Yes, _ I’ve heard. From your brother, but I'll get to that.”

_There it was._ _That_ was the Vayne he knew. This poor girl, did she not realize that all Vayne wanted was her power?

“So after the battle was over - we won - your brother asked Noctis a question. What is it he fights for?”

“Can, uh,” Noctis cut in again, “can you skip over my answer?”

_______ smiled. “Sure. So then after Noct answered, he asked  _ me.” _

“And what did you say?” Larsa asked.

“I asked if he meant at home or with Noctis. That, of course, surprised everyone in the room. My answer: I just want to help Noct and his friends as best I can. And at home, nothing much… And I do feel guilty about it but… Nothing I can do now.”

Larsa wondered what his brother thought of  _ that, _ and _______ somehow answered his thoughts.

“Vayne said such a compassionate heart doesn’t belong in such ruthless worlds. I told him that a soft heart in a cruel world is a strength, not a weakness. He just… kinda accepted it, but maybe that reminded him of you.”

He could believe it. He could also believe it further increased his brother’s curiosity in her, especially as she told him that she even healed him right after  _ fighting  _ him. That alone would have puzzled his brother.

“Then I fell through a portal and ended up in a memory portal of Eos. Where I fell, to be precise. I saw some of the Oracle Runes in the distance and headed there. Then I saw something tall with long hair standing on top of them, so I ran up there, thinking it was Gladio, but lo and behold-!”

_ “Not _ Gladio,” Prompto said, spreading his hands out in a dramatic fashion.

“Nope. It was Vayne. And my nervous ass kept stuttering because,” She swallowed,  _ “reasons.” _

Larsa interpreted that as ‘because he’s attractive’ and laughed quietly to himself.

“And we had a short exchange about Crown Cities and then a portal opened again and this one led to Costlemark Tower.”

As she explained what happened in that memory bubble, Larsa noticed two things: the first was that she grew increasingly flustered as she spoke of the times she and Vayne were  _ alone _ together; the second was that the Vayne she described was rather accurate. This was not an overly romanticized account. Her heated account of their conversation about the meaning behind her and Noctis’ words, his interpretation of their adopted sibling relationship… His thoughts on what he would do if given the time to ‘correct’ this world’s misgivings… They were all the Vayne he knew and loved. The Vayne he once looked up to so very dearly.

He turned from that train of thought before it could hurt too much.

“Spiritus was going to let us contact Materia,” _______ continued, “but her end opened up first. The planesgorger was growing thanks to our continued conflict. We’d have to work together to lure it out and kill it. After that, we walked back down the tower to leave. Then… more manikins attacked. When I healed them afterward… That was the worst coughing fit I’ve had. I couldn’t stop, I couldn’t breathe. I thought I was going to  _ die.  _ Then Vayne shouted for them to get me back to the tower. As soon as I set foot in it, the coughing stopped. Turns out the Astrals pumped me so full of light they had to add in some dark to balance it out. And Vayne was the one to figure it out.”

Of course he was. It didn’t surprise him in the least.

“Noctis and Cecil and the Warrior had to go, though, so they left me in the tower-”

“You didn’t stay?” Larsa asked Noctis, who shrugged.

“Materia was expecting us back,” he said. “And your brother gave me his word he’d look after _______. That’s a promise he still continues to keep to this day.”

...How odd. Had _______ really made such an impression on his brother? That he’d make such a promise so soon, so quickly? Or was this a ploy to get closer to her so he could use her magic?

“I told him later about the whole Astrals thing,” _______ said. “He likes it about as much as I do. Being taken from home without consent is pretty damn annoying.”

“I can imagine…” Larsa said.

“And he led me back up the tower, letting me speak my mind since at that point, I was pretty scared about the Astrals messing with my very  _ soul. _ At the top, I met all the other dark warriors. Sephiroth, Ultimecia,  _ Kefka, _ that  _ bitch, _ Kuja, et cetera. Then Kuja and I had a little magic sparring match that pretty much ended in a draw and also with me unleashing the darkness. I was pretty tired after that, though, so once I got back to Materia’s people, I took a nap, woke up, and met Terra and Y’shtola.

“The final battles were terrifying. Everyone was so much more advanced than that I really didn’t know what to do with myself. In the end, I was facing some guy in a beanie and the Emperor alone-”

“Wait,  _ what?” _ Noctis growled. “You mean that wasn’t the  _ first time _ you’ve dealt with him?”

“Can I continue please?”

“...Keep going.”

“-and right when I thought I was gonna die, in comes Vayne to save me ‘cause… I think I probably  _ would have _ died. He stayed with me, too. Then we fought off Kefka and some other guys. Then I noticed who turned out to be Vaan and stopped him from hitting my new friend with his sword.”

“Is this when you called him your ‘emotional support consul’?” Penelo finally commented. Larsa gave _______ a very confused and yet judging look. Her cheeks flushed quickly. She coughed.

“...Yes…” she said in a small voice. “In my defense, ‘emotional support blank’ is a joke back home. I was  _ trying _ to be funny.”

Larsa had no words. To tie the phrase ‘emotional support’ to his brother was… almost a ludicrous idea.

“Anyway, the planesgorger appeared and nearly blasted us away from the battlefield. I managed to shield us - that is, me and Vayne, not everyone - and stayed back during the final round for obvious reasons. I healed everyone after, though. And then it was time to go. Right before that, I said goodbye to Vayne. He gave me a gift, too, after asking me to come back with him.”

“Wait, what?” Noctis asked. “He asked you that? Why didn’t you go? You’d be  _ safe _ there-!”

“I can’t just  _ abandon _ you, Noct! Not after what you’ve done for me! ...And I  _ know _ at the time, he wanted my magic. I can’t guarantee I wouldn’t have been used.”

So she  _ did _ know? Then what told her he doesn’t feel the same now?

“What did he give you?” Larsa asked. “I can’t imagine had much on him.”

She fished something out of her pocket. When she opened her hand for him to see his heart nearly stopped. “This. He gave me this.”

It was marble chess piece, the castle to be exact. Larsa couldn’t believe it. He had  _ kept _ that on him? This whole time? A part of the very set that had helped to bring them closer together?

_ Maybe… Perhaps… Perhaps he really does care for her. _

“He  _ gave _ you this?” Larsa asked in disbelief. I let him take it. “I can’t believe it…”

“What?” Penelo asked. “What is it?”

“This is the castle from the chess set Mother gave to him…”

“What?” Noctis and Prompto came forward to see. “No way.”

“_______, this… But  _ how…? _ I didn’t know he remembered it still exists… I don’t understand…”

_ Is it… really? He never told me just how much meaning it had…! _

I had known it was important to him. He kept it with him at all times, so how could it not be? But for it to have that much history? I never could have guessed.

My heart swelled. Did I really mean that much to him? Even then? Did he really like me that much?

_ Dammit, Vayne, why didn’t you kiss me earlier when you had the chance?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry - there will be more!


	3. SECOND SCENARIO - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale continues.

I continued my story, leaving out as much detail about the Eos portion as I could so we could hurry back to Vayne. I told Larsa about Cape Caem, Ardyn repeatedly following us around, Altissia, and what had happened at the altar of Leviathan. However, I did leave out the whole truth since Ignis had sworn me to secrecy. We had come up with a made up account just in case. I also left out what Luna had told me, mostly for dramatic purposes.

“And then, about a week and a half later,” I said, “I woke up here, memories missing and wondering where the hell I was.”

“Memories missing?” Larsa asked. I nodded.

“I couldn’t remember anything after Cape Caem. No Altissia, no Leviathan, nothing. I couldn’t even remember what happened here the first time. Not even Vayne…”

“...That wouldn’t rest well with him.”

“He did seem more… distant than usual,” Penelo added. “He glued himself to her side, though.”

I failed to fight back a happy grin. “So I found myself joining this group after seeing Not-Ignis and thinking he  _ was _ Ignis…”

________ described finding the chess piece in her pocket and instinctively knowing it meant something to her. Larsa’s heart ached for his brother, who she said she spoke to about it. He could only imagine how hurt Vayne must’ve felt. He may always wear a calm expression, but Larsa knew that when his brother  _ did _ feel emotions, he felt them strongly.

“I asked him if I could join him,” she was saying. Penelo piped up again.

“Wait, you really  _ asked _ him?” she said, shocked.

“Well, yeah.” ________ tilted her head. “No offense, but… I felt closer to him than anyone else.”

“We thought… We thought he’d…”

“Kidnapped me? Ha ha, no.” ________ giggled to herself. “Not until later.”

“Stop making a joke out of it!” Noctis cut in. “You nearly cried after our sparring session!”

“...Right, sorry… I just use humor to deflect the underlying sense of dread dwelling within me.”

No one spoke. The one called Ignis cleared his throat. “And what happened  _ after _ you eloped?”

** _“IGNIS!”_ **

Everyone except _______ burst into laughter. Her face was bright red, hair slightly frazzled.

_ “I  _ ** _TRUSTED_ ** _ YOU!” _

The man himself was chuckling heartily as Noctis and Prompto died of laughter next to him.

“Well, you and Noctis are certainly easy to tease,” Ignis said. Noctis paused.

“Wait, what?”

________ 's hands had slipped under her glasses to cover her face.

“I had a panic attack,” she mumbled, voice muffled by her hands. “After healing him. That’s what happened.”

That sobered everyone a bit. ________ brought her hands down only to let her hair curtain her face. She refused to look at anyone.

“He helped me… Calmed me… I didn’t… I don’t know  _ why.” _

“‘Cause he cares about you “ Noctis said matter-of-factly. “Even if he continues to deny his feelings.”

“Noctis…”

“What? It’s the truth.”

“Seconded!” Prompto chimed in.

“Me, three,” Penelo said.

“I suppose that makes me the fourth,” Ignis said, not looking up from the cutting board.

How odd, Larsa thought. How strange that  _ his _ brother,  _ Vayne, _ would comfort this woman who didn’t even remember him. Just what was it about her that called to him like a Siren? That changed his nature and turned him back into the brother he’d once had when he was very little?

“It was…” ______ trailed off. “That was when I got attached the second time. After that, some of Spiritus’ other chosen showed up for Mog. When he realized they planned to use him for something bigger, more destructive, he shoved Mog into the Interdimensional Rift place and we fled through another Torsion. We ended up in a huge castle where I managed to get him to rest for, like, half a second.”

“My brother does not rest easily,” Larsa told her. A bitter, annoyed expression took over her.

“Oh believe me, I know.”

He laughed.

“I took a nap for half an hour, woke up, and he was gone.”

“What?” Noctis stepped forward. “He left you  _ alone?” _

“Don’t worry, he found me later. He was just scouting out the castle. Mostly for the castle, which I found first, ha ha.”

Noctis crossed his arms, peeved.

“Anyway, I found a Latin phrase - that’s Ancient Archadian for you, Lars-”

Had she just given him a nickname?

“-and was translating in when he found me. Then began our scavenger hunt for Latin phrases and what they led to. But once we found one thing and had yet another clue, he decided it wasn’t worth it and we went through a Torsion to go… somewhere. We didn’t end up there ‘cause Spiritus decided we needed to visit him.”

Larsa continued to listen to her story in earnest. He admired her nervous courage to speak up to Spiritus. The way she described how Vayne seemed to almost subconsciously protect her by pulling her behind him… Larsa didn’t know if it was too good to be true. If she knew he had planned to use her at first, then what did he want with her now?

Then she told them about a junkyard and meeting the Warrior of Light’s rival, Garland, who… called Vayne her master. ________ 's face lit up bright red again.

“Betcha liked that, huh, ________?” Noctis teased.

_ “Sh-shut up!” _ was her embarrassed response. “D-did not!”

“Yeah, right. But keep going.”

She told them of an odd creature named Cait Sith and his and Vayne’s agreement. Then she skipped over their walk through most of that area, briefly touching on what Vayne had heard through the transceiver he shared with Cait Sith. Larsa was wondering what had happened with Garland before ________ burst out laughing.

“And then- and then-” She paused to breathe. “Garland said ‘you are intimate with a warrior of Materia?’ and I  _ died.” _

Everyone chuckled with her. Prompto spoke, “You… know he was talking about  _ you, _ right?”

Her laughter came to a halt. “W-well, yes, he elaborated… Um… But anyway!”

She cleared her throat and calmed down.

“That’s when I discovered he meant to destroy the crystal core.”

...Of  _ course _ that would be his first choice of action. Larsa shook his head disappointedly. He had once looked up to Vayne. He was his older brother, after all, his  _ hero. _ And then that wake up call when he heard that he wanted to start a  _ war. _ It was a bitter pill to swallow, having to be his brother’s own bane.

“So you decided to help him?” Penelo asked. _______ shook her head. “But… Earlier you said…”

“I know, and I’m not entirely proud of it,” she said. “I hadn’t thought it through. I argued with him about. Said it was an insane idea, which it was at that moment, and asked what he’d do if the situations were reversed.”

She gritted her teeth.

“He said he’d find it  _ reasonable. _ And I’d understand, I’d use it too -  _ as a last resort. _ I said maybe we should talk to everyone first and then see but  _ no,  _ we just HAD to go big or go home.”

“Is…  _ that _ why you shouted at him when we saved you from the machine?” Penelo asked. ________ nodded wearily.

“How did your argument end?” Larsa asked. ________ glanced away.

“He… He got… weird. Like, condescending - well, more condescending than usual, but like… He was belittling me for being a commoner: what would  _ I _ know about what’s best for the people? And…” Her head sank like a dog being scolded. “I made the mistake of asking why Archadia’s emperor was voted for if the people don’t know what’s best.”

Larsa winced  _ hard. _ He could only imagine how much that had enraged his brother, bringing their beloved nation into an argument and using it against him.

“He got mad, obviously, towered over me to intimidate me, and said he did everything for Ivalice. I had nothing to say except for at least he  _ had _ something to protect. That kind of brought the mood down, even though I had no idea what I meant by that.”

“But… why did you stay with him?” Penelo asked. “If you disagreed so much.”

“...Well, because he’s my friend. And I didn’t have anyone else at that point. Why would I leave him?”

...Perhaps  _ that _ was why Vayne liked her so much. She had an incredible sense of loyalty. He had a feeling Vayne would find that attractive.

_ Attractive? Gods, I suppose he  _ ** _does_ ** _ like her in that way… How odd… _

The story went on. ________ described the fight between Vaan and Vayne, Garland and the Warrior of Light. He was slightly impressed she didn’t join in the fight, if only to stop them from doing so. But then… Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis all sighed and glared at her when she spoke of her intervention.

“Again with the self-sacrificing,” Prompto commented lightly.

“I’m surprised you’ve survived this far,” Ignis said sternly.

“Yeah, same,” Noctis said. “First Ravus, then Luna, now  _ this?” _

Larsa observed her carefully. She cringed at their soft accusations and smiled awkwardly.

“Well, I mean…” She scratched at her head. “Can you blame me?”

_ “Yes” _ was their chorused answer. She shrunk back.

“Well, hey, they didn’t let me. So, as I was saying… After Materia’s won, I healed Vayne, of course, and some other of Spiritus’ joined. They all spoke of destroying this world, letting the planesgorger grow bigger, more destructive, just so they could satisfy their own apocalyptic nature. Neither of us liked that.

“When they left, Spiritus himself came to us and let slip that this isn’t technically his world. It’s just a copy, a world ‘made to appear’ to be a land of respite. We kinda got pissed at this because: well, if this isn’t his world, why not just recreate it so the planesgorger goes away? Spiritus did not have an answer. Vayne is still miffed about being forced to do a god’s work and stalks off with me following close behind.”

Then came her own account of what had happened in the room with the Crystal Core of Light.

“I honestly meant to just watch. I was torn between what was the right and wrong thing to do but… That snake was wrapped around the crystal like a parasite. It was sucking every last bit of power it had. When Vayne rushed forward to stop Vaan and his friends from reaching it, my own legs just… moved on their own. All I knew was that the crystal was being destroyed and if no one did anything, we’d all end up as its midday snack. Before I knew it, I was right in front of it. I couldn’t defeat that thing on my own, so…”

“You destroyed it,” Penelo said. My friends from Eos already knew my version of this, so there was no need to fill in the blanks. “Ashe thinks Vayne  _ told _ you to.”

I shook my head. “Of course he didn’t. Not after that argument we had.”

“I feel as though she would benefit from hearing this tale,” Larsa said. “If only to quell the tension between the two of you.”

_________ shrugged. “I don’t like her, and she hates me. If she refuses to listen to my own reasoning without bias, then what’s the point?”

“Still…”

“We can tell her later,” Penelo said. “What  _ I _ want to know is if you were okay after getting launched across the room.”

________ winced. “You saw that?”

“I think everyone did.”

“Well…”

Larsa had been listening adamantly to the whole thing. I couldn’t really tell what his stance was on the matter just yet, but he seemed to like me well enough. Maybe he’d approve of my…  _ relationship _ with his brother…?

“The brilliance I got from the remnants of the crystal gave me enough memories to remember Vayne and the others.” I smiled widely. “It was nice to see him again. And remember him properly of course.”

I told them about the replica of Grand Central Station and my mini piano recital. That was something I hadn’t really told anyone just yet. Prompto was giggling and when I asked him what was up, he said:

“So you serenaded him with your sick music skills?”

I raised a hand, electricity crackling around it. A deadpan expression crossed my face, a silent warning.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! It’s really cute, that’s all!”

I rolled my eyes and let the small bolt hit the back of Noctis’ head.

“What-?! Again?!” he exclaimed. I laughed to myself and continued the story. No one liked the trick Caius had pulled on me. Especially since I still hadn’t collected all my memories yet.

“But- I don’t understand,” Larsa said. I paused. “Why  _ were _ you so upset? I understand that what Caius did was startling and despicable, but… You haven’t discovered what happened to Earth yet, have you?”

No one spoke. Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto exchanged uncomfortable glances. Penelo shook her head slowly at Larsa, telling him not to push it. I took a deep breath.

_ One… Two… Three… _

Exhale.

“I’ll get to that,” I told him with a sad smile. “There’s a reason I haven’t told you what Luna said yet. It’s for dramatic effect.”

Or maybe I simply didn’t want to discuss with a near-stranger. Or at all.

“So… Where was I…? Oh! Oh… Right…” I cleared my throat. “So… We moved on to the next area, following behind Materia’s warriors. We entered the same blue, mystic building in the mountain after they left. You remember that one?”

Penelo nodded. “That’s where Cecil found his brilliance.”

“Yeah, same one. Anyway…” I took another deep breath. “My own memories were there, too.”

Larsa couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ________ spoke of things he’d once thought impossible. For an entire world to be destroyed… For so many homes and cultures to be eradicated as quick as a snap… He just could not believe it. But… She started crying. As she told them what she told Vayne, she had to stop for a few moments to collect herself. They let her do so.

No wonder Vayne was so attached. She was i credibly complex, a mystery in the way she spoke, in the way she held herself, in the way she interacted with the world around her. The complicated history she told them of, it would have drawn his brother like a moth to the flame. An otherworldly being with magic power so potent it could bring down small armies… Oh.

_ At least she isn’t Venat… _

_ No. She’s much  _ ** _better._ **

“After that, I was too mentally and physically exhausted to keep going, so he took me back to that castle from before.”

To hear of his brother being so caring was surreal. Larsa vaguely remembered how he was in the days before his drastic change at the request of their own father. Vayne had been… more attentive, less pretentious. He’d been the brother Larsa had always looked up to. The one who played chess with him during what little free time he had, the one who calmed him from nightmares.  _ That _ Vayne was… returning. No… He was  _ melding _ with the current Vayne.

_ I need to speak to him. Soon. No matter how cross he is that I’m here. I need to know how he really feels about her. If he’s changed at all. _

The rest of the story varied. From her thoughts on Vayne’s actions and their intimate moments during the scavenger hunt to Vayne agreeing to work with Materia’s warriors and being kidnapped… It was clear she was infatuated with the recurring man in her story. His brother. It warmed Larsa’s heart, to know that the brother he thought he’d lost was now doing so well. Granted, he would still be lost once they returned to Ivalice, but… This at least gave him closure for that loss.

“Annnd… yeah. Fighting my dark manikin was a bitch, but we did it. And seeing Ignis not too much later was worth it! Finally, the three of us have a full brain and not five brain cells between us!”

Although he did wonder what Vayne thought of her peculiar way of speaking.

“So yeah. That’s about it. Quite a lot, huh, now that it’s all out there in the open.”

Larsa thought for a moment. It didn’t seem as though there was much to worry about. If anything, his friends had been right: ________  _ did _ seem to have an odd effect on Vayne. He approved so far, but he’d need to see them together in person first. Just to make sure there was nothing there that struck him as wrong. But… At the same time… He wanted so badly to trust that for once, his brother had no ill intentions hidden in his motives. Perhaps he needn’t worry too much if she was there to persuade him away from choosing war.

“So, um…” ________ got his attention. She was sitting with her hands in her lap, gazing at the ground. “I, um, I hope… I hope it’s okay…”

“Hmm?” Larsa wondered she meant before realizing. “Oh! Yes. Well…”

Everyone was looking at him hopefully. Even Penelo, although her expression was more grounded in the hope that Vayne wouldn’t continue to be so intimidating while ________ was around.

“It’s… a complicated tale, I can see. And at first, I worried he merely wished to use your power.”

“But now…?” Prompto prompted.

“Now, I believe…” Larsa swallowed and shook away every doubt he had. He  _ needed _ to believe in this. For his own sake. For his brother’s. “Now I believe my brother, Vayne Solidor, was not entirely lost to me. I stand firm in the hope this relationship of yours…

“...is for the better.”

“How’d it go?” Vaan asked when Penelo and Larsa came back, plates of Ignis’ freshly cooked meal in hand.

“As if you weren’t watching the whole time,”

Penelo scolded. “It’s rude to eavesdrop.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping! I couldn’t even hear what you were saying!”

“But you were still watching,” Larsa concluded. “You should’ve joined us. _______ had a rather interesting story to tell. One I’m sure none of you have even bothered to listen to.”

“Oh really?” Balthier joined in. “And what of  _ His Majesty _ and his potential consort?”

Ashe scoffed from her boulder of which she was still perched atop.

“You  _ were _ over there for a really long time,” Vaan commented. “I almost  _ did _ come listen.”

“And you should have,” Larsa told him. “________ 's tale is a tragic one, as it were. And yet my brother is one of the few who makes her truly happy.”

“And?” Ashe said impatiently. “Isn’t it unjustifiably so? There’s no reason she should be  _ romanticizing _ him!”

“On the contrary… Vayne seems to have been romanticizing  _ himself.” _

All was quiet. Ashe stared at Larsa like he’d grown another limb.

“S-surely you don’t mean that…” she said.

“I think he cares about her,” Penelo said, handing out the plates to everyone. “But I’d be too scared to ask him myself…”

“There’s no need to  _ think _ he does,” Larsa said. “I  _ know _ he does. Noctis’ words and additions helped to solidify that.”

“But-!” Ashe sputtered. “But she’s-! No.” She shook her head. “I  _ refuse _ to believe it! Not after the crystal core being destroyed and him  _ repeatedly _ checking up on her! Who’s to say he isn’t telling her what to do while she’s here? Why else would keep coming back? She’s a  _ mole!” _

“That has no logical sense to it,” Larsa said. “I thought you had agreed, however reluctantly, to work  _ with _ Vayne, including giving him the information he requires. And besides, it’s because he  _ cares for her _ that he returns.”

“There’s no use arguing here,” Balthier told Ashe. “If the man’s own brother is saying such things, we need to learn to let it be.”

“Or let it go,” Vaan snickered. Ashe glared at him.

“It’s… This is  _ absurd…” _

“And Vayne didn’t tell _______ to destroy the crystal core.” Penelo decided to finally spill the beans to Ashe on that one. “It was more of a heat of the moment kind of thing. They’d actually had an argument about it beforehand...”

“...They argued?” Vaan echoed in disbelief. “They always seem so…  _ happy _ around each other.”

“Every relationship has its weak points,” Balthier said.

“It doesn’t surprise me,” Basch said. “She has a soft heart. Vayne’s methods aren’t built for such sorts of people.”

“Wait,” Vaan stopped them. “Why don’t you just tell us everything?”

Sighing, Penelo and Larsa gave a much shorter account of _______ 's tale…

“Wow… I had no idea she had that much weighing on her…”

Ashe was quiet.

“As I suspected,” Balthier mused quietly. “It’s no wonder she’s so attached.”

“I never would have thought Vayne the type to be so attentive…” Basch said, arms crossed. “At the least, not with an individual.”

“That such a heart can love,” Fran added. “It is both stirring… and frightening…”

“________ said he loves  _ me,” _ Larsa said. “That everything he did was for me… Frightening, indeed…”

“What now?” Vaan asked. “I feel kinda bad for hating her at first…”

“I don’t think she minds,” Penelo said. “She probably understands. I mean, if you were in love with Ardyn…”

“Eugh no! That’s disgusting! I don’t even like guys! And isn’t he some old dude?”

Everyone laughed quietly.

“...I still don’t like it,” Ashe finally said, looking away. “I don’t care how much he’s done for her. He’s taken  _ everything _ from  _ me.” _

“Well, that’s rather self-centered,” Balthier countered. “You at least  _ gained _ some of what you had back. ________ doesn’t have that privilege. The least you could do is sympathize.”

_ “Sympathize…” _ Ashe growled. She bit back her response, knowing all she would receive is backlash.

“Look,” Basch nodded. “He’s returned.”

Larsa’s heart jumped into overdrive. He wasn’t entirely prepared to see his brother again. How would it go? Would they talk civilly? Would Vayne been too livid to speak amicably? Would _______ calm him down? He wasn’t sure. There was only so much someone could do to quell Vayne’s internal storm of rage.

Yet… As he turned to watch their reunion, his heart warmed. Vayne approached Noctis’ group at a steady pace. As soon as ________ noticed him, she scrambled down from her boulder to rush towards him. Vayne halted as she threw her arms around him joyously. Larsa was somewhat surprised to see his brother hesitantly return the gesture.

________ backed from Vayne’s grip, speaking to him in earnest, pulling him towards where Noctis and his friends were resting. Vayne shook his head slightly. Larsa couldn’t read her expression, but he could guess ________ was pouting at him refusing to join them. Her shoulders dropped in a dramatic sigh. A moment passed and she looked Larsa’s way. Vayne’s tall frame went rigid. His head snapped in the same direction. With one look toward ________, Vayne changed course and began a beeline right for the other Ivaliceans.

Larsa watched _______ jog to move in front of Vayne, who was stopped by her. She put her hands up to keep him there. Larsa couldn’t hear their conversation, but she her tone was a frantic one. Vayne tried to maneuver around her, but she blocked him again. They spoke for a second and then she let him glide past her, following at his heel.

And that was how, after months, the brothers of House Solidor were reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be an epilogue detailing Vayne and Larsa’s conversation about the whole _______ ordeal. We’ll see :D


End file.
